A Painful Past
by twilighter98806
Summary: What if Bella had been adopted by Renee and Charlie then they got divorced and everything else happened from there what if Bella had a best friend from the orphanage and she just moved to Forks and sees Bella and she hasnt changed a bit in 10 years HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:remembering a painful past

Chapter 1: Remembering the Painful Past

*Flashback*

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair while I waited in my room for the social worker to come get me. I was about to meet the family that was in the process of adopting me. For some reason at the orphanage I was in, I was the only one with my own room. This was odd to me but, I simply figured it was from my best friend. She always took care of me. She had been an orphan here a long time ago, later she had gotten adopted, had a great new family, and ended up getting married. I was a toddler when I came here, and she was fourteen at the time, and from the moment she greeted me I knew I wanted her as a friend, so I would go up to her, a bit shyly, and ask her if I could play with her, and she always welcomed me with open arms.

I met her husband once, and I liked him very much. I hadn't seen her lately, as much as I used to, but I knew she was still looking out for me. Thinking of the old memories of us together made me sad but also happy because I hoped I would make new memories with my new family the way I knew she did, so I sighed and sank into deep thought about the endless possibilities a new family would bring.

*End of Flashback*

Well, I was adopted for the first time when I was ten years old. I loved my family, and as far as I could see they loved me as well. But then one of the few cloudy days, the phone rang. I was by myself for the first time with this family, and I was excited. I answered the phone the way my new mother had taught me.

"Hello, Emma speaking, may I ask who is calling?"

I started to listen to the polite man talking. For some reason he sounded like he felt very sad about something. Then he told me he was with the police, and that he was very sorry for the loss of my family. They had been in a car wreck, and all of them had been killed. The officer told me he had to come and get me in about three hours to take me back to the dreaded orphanage, and to pack my things. I numbly packed my lone little suitcase with all my things, barely keeping from crying my eyes out. But I knew I couldn't do that because then the kids at the orphanage would treat me worse if I was Puffy eyed and crying, so I pulled myself together, and went back to the orphanage with the officer.

The second time I was adopted wasn't as happy as the first. My second family had ended up being very mean, and they beat me often. I told someone about it and they took me away from them and took me to the orphanage AGAIN. This was to be my third adoption, I was sixteen now and I had no idea how it would go.

_____________________________________________________________________________

My third adoption was to a single woman in her mid-forties. She lived in a small town in the state of Washington, called Forks. I was excited about but also dreaded the move to the dreary little town. The woman who adopted me's name was Charlotte, and was very kind.

I was especially nervous about today. It was my first day at my new high school-I internally groan. Charlotte was ecstatic though, so I plastered on a cheesy smile, and pretended to be ecstatic too, while she drove me to school. I would definitely be driving myself tomorrow. The only reason I let Charlotte drive me today was because charlotte had never been a mother before so she had to be all motherly and lovey for my first day. None of my classes had been that bad so far, and lunch was next period, and I was glad. Some girl was babbling to me about everything with the school, but I wasn't listening, I was quickly walking to lunch. I had skipped breakfast this morning, and now I was really regretting it. I got my lunch and sat with the girl who had been talking to me. I looked at everyone around the cafeteria, and everybody was pretty normal. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. It was him; it was her husband I had met so many years ago now. How could that be! I could tell he was waiting for someone so I quietly watched them. There were six of them already at the table. One girl was very small and petite, with jet black, spiky hair. The boy next to her was a blonde that was sort of skinny, but still very muscular. The girl on the other side of him was a gorgeous blonde; she made me think I was even more ordinary than I already thought I was. She was just so beautiful!

And she was making out with an absolutely HUGE boy. Any body builder would gladly switch with him any day. Then there was a girl with pretty, bronze colored hair, but she was different than the rest, her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, when the rest had a strange but beautiful gold. Then next to her was the boy I could have sworn was my old best friend's husband, but I saw him about ten years ago, how could he look the same? He had bronze hair just like the girl next to him, and it was wild and looked windblown. It couldn't be him, could it? Then she walked in, Bella, the person I had befriended as a child. And sure enough she looked the same, only strangely looked more beautiful, paler, and had the same golden eyes. As soon as she walked in the room, the man I remembered that was her husband smiled. She walked up to the table and kissed him lovingly, and then strangely kissed the girl next to him on her fore head, and sat down.

I couldn't believe it! I just stared. I didn't know what else to do. Then the girl that was sitting next to Bella's husband saw me, and asked Bella why I was staring, and so Bella and her husband turned around...

DUN DUN DUN!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Hey! Ok so this is Chapter 2!!!! I really hope you like it and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to the people that commented on my last chapter so thank yooouuuu! **

**I do not own any of these characters sadly ******** except for Emma ******

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

They both slowly turned around and gasped.

"Oh God" they both whispered. At that everyone at their table started to pay attention and saw the three of us staring at each other.

"What's going on Edward?" the big one asked. So that's what his name was; now I remembered, Edward. He turned toward the big one.

"I'll tell you later Emmett." It looked like he said under his breath. Okay so now I knew three out of seven of their names. Edward seemed to chuckle. At that, Bella snapped her head up at the sound. We had been staring at each other that whole time.

"What?" she asked him.

That's what I want to know! I screamed in my head. Edward chuckled again and I screamed What the Hell! in my head. And again Edward chuckled, and we all looked confused, including me! Bella just looked at him.

"She's screaming at me in her head without knowing it." This time they all laughed. That made me even more confused! Ugh, pretty people could be so annoying. Then Edward doubled over in laughter. He whispered something I couldn't catch in Bella's ear and she started to laugh too. Then the bell rang. Everyone started to get up, but I didn't move. I just told them that I'd catch up with them.

"okay" they all said at around the same time.

Bella and Edward told the rest of the people at that table that they would see them after school. They stood there until everyone had left. Then they started to walk towards me, they both looked worried, and yet at the same time very happy. Then they finally reached me.

"Well hello Emily" Bella said.

"aaaaaahh, you should know me better than that Bella." I told her back.

She laughed at that, "Your right Emma, I'm sorry." Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. Aaaaw I said in my head.

He simply chuckled and said, "Thank you." Bella hit him in the gut, "What?" he asked her. She just looked at him, "oh" he looked sullen.

"What?!" I asked, more than a little annoyed.

They looked at each other. "We have to get to class" they both said at exactly the same time. Freaky. Edward sighed, "What class do you have next?"

"Biology" I answered back.

They both sighed, "So do we." They said at exactly the same time. Very freaky.

"Okay, let's go" Bella said. I followed them out. In the biology room there were many tables, that each sat four. All of them were filled except one, were the girl with bronze hair sat. Bella and Edward went to sit with her, and then I went to hand my paper to the teacher to sign.

"you can have a seat with the Cullens miss"

"okay" I whispered.

Then I went to sit in the only free seat, which happened to be next to the bronze haired girl.

"Hi! My name's Renesme!" she said, very cheerfully.

"Hi" I said, "Renesme" what a strange name.

"But people call me nessie" she said just as cheerfully.

"I'm Emily, but people call me Emma." I looked straight at Bella, she was the reason for the whole Emma thing, and I wanted to be like her when I was little. Bella, Emma, yah it's the best I could come up with. Edward smiled, and Bella just looked like she was deliberating over something, but still smiled at me. Class began after that, but I couldn't concentrate on any of it. Then all of a sudden the bell rang. I stayed right where I was. And so did Edward, after he whispered something in Bella and Renesme. Then he told me that we both had gym next and that he would take me. And with that I was off to gym. We got there and I went up to the teacher.

"you may sit out today, oh and since you are new Mr. Cullen may sit with you and tell you how we do things around here."

"okay" I replied simply and went to sit with Edward.

"So Emma, you started going by Emma because of Bella?"

"How did you know that?!"

"It's ok, it's ok, Bella just told me."

"Oh" this kind of confused me because it had been years, and I still didn't know why they looked the same, still went to High School, and I didn't know what to say to him. I decided to just ponder awhile. Before I knew it the bell was ringing. Edward looked worried. I started to get up. But then Edward stopped me.

"Are you going to your girl?"

"No, my mom gave me a ride today, you know the whole motherly first day of school thing."

"Yah, I get it, but do you want a ride," he handed me his phone, "you can call you mom"

"Oooookay," why not? "sure, hold on a sec'" I flipped open his phone and dialed her number.

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yah Charlotte, it's Emma, you don't have to pick me up, someone offered me a ride."

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye honey!" and she hung up. I handed Edward his phone back.

"Lead the way" I told him.

He started walking toward the parking lot where I saw all of the Cullens, and it looked like Bella was explaining something. As we walked up, everyone fell silent, but not for long. About twenty seconds after the silence started, the girl with spiky hair started jumping up and down; I quickly marked her as the hyper pixie of the group.

"HI EMMA! HI EMMA! HI EMMA!"

"Hi?" I asked. I didn't even know what the hell her name was!

"Oh, I'm sorry, where did my manners go!" she started but was then cut off by Emmett.

"You had manners?!" he mocked.

She just glared at him. Then she turned back to me as excited as ever,

"ANYWAY, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm Alice Cullen. "then she continued to introduce me to everyone pointing along the way, "Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and you already know Bella, Edward, and Renesme, then Jake isn't here, so I can't introduce you" she leaned in and put her hand up to her mouth like it was a secret, "He doesn't go here!" I laughed and put my hand up to my mouth and leaned in like I had a secret,

"OK" everyone laughed.

Then Edward spoke up, "Alice, why don't you and Jazz ride with Rose and Emm okay?"

"Okay!" she said dragging Jasper to a huge Jeep.

Edward and Bella got into the front seat of a silver Volvo, and Renesme motioned for me to get into the back seat with her. As I did this I noticed Edward and Bella gazing into each other's eyes. I had to refrain from saying aaaaaw.

"Get a room" Renesme muttered, and we all chuckled.

"Maybe we should just go back to ours." Bella said, and Renesme and I just made disgusted sounds at the same time. We laughed. I could tell I liked Renesme a lot.

As Edward started driving, Bella said, "So how have you been since I last saw you? When was that again? Oh yes, it was right before you were adopted by that nice family." I was immediately sad; I didn't want to explain to Bella the whole story. So I asked her a question instead.

"You have some explaining to do first!"

Everyone fell silent. But I wanted my answers so I kept it up.

"Bella, please explain to me." I said it like I did when I was a child and wanted answers about something awkward and she didn't want to explain.

She sighed in defeat, "Edward bring her with us to the house, she needs to speak with Carlisle."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Mouth

**Okay thank you soooo much to all the people who told me to keep writin'!**

**Okay I got to say this: I do NOT own any of these characters except little Emma of course. They all belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**Okay so here ya go!**

Chapter 3: Big Mouth

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

Bella just sighed again, "Yes, I am sure, I've known her since she was a child, and I know the way she gets." She turned around and smirked at me then looked at Renesme, and laughed.

"I'll tell you later honey" wait did Bella just call Renesme honey!

"Okay mom." Wait! What the hell! Did she just call Bella mom! I just looked at her. She saw me and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Edward just looked at her, "I can't believe you were a quiet baby honey."

"Sorry daddy." She murmured

WHAT. IN. THE. HELL! Mom and daddy! I felt like if I didn't get answers my head was going to spin off! Edward chuckled, and again what the hell did he keep chuckling about! Then Renesme leaned forward and pressed her hand against his face, and then Bella's. Might I say what the hell! again. Bella and Edward looked at her and said,

"Yes you are being quiet now Renesme." at the same time. Might I say, freaky! again. Then we pulled up to what looked like a mansion, I just stared in awe. Everyone got out of the car so I did to. Then I saw a freaking wolf by the side of the house. It wasn't even a normal one, it was HUGE! Then I lost it, and passed out.

Bella's Point of View

(BPOV)

We all got out of the car. Great, I had to tell my childhood best friend all my secrets one day after I first saw her again. Then I saw her staring at the side of the house. Great, just GREAT, Jake was in his wolf form over there. Then I saw her start to collapse, so I raced over and caught her. Alice and Edward were with me in an instant. Edward looked worried, Alice looked excited though. Probably just because she had a new Barbie other than her Bella-Barbie. Edward carried Emma, my sweet little Emma, into the house. I threw a hateful glare at Jake, and he flinched and whimpered, I guessed he was saying, "Sorry! I didn't know!" and he didn't know, so how could I stay mad at him. But my sweet little Emma, I was worried sick about her and the way she would react to the news about us. That's why, like the way I was, was going to have Edward and Carlisle explain to her. I didn't want to see if she took it badly, because we all knew what would happen if it ended badly. Ugh, I didn't even want to think about it.

**I am so sorry this was so short. I hope you liked it!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

**Hey, so let me just say that yes I did write this story but I didn't type all of it. I had some help typing froooom twilighter247, and softballtwilight.**

**So thanks you guys. I really hope you like this chapter, and one last thing,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

My mind was still going in overdrive. I was just waking up when I heard voices talking, Bella, Edward, and someone I didn't know, so I just listened.

"Bella are you absolutely sure about this?"

"yes, Carlisle," so that's what his name was, " I'm sure, she knows me, and not from just one or two years, more like ten or twelve. She knows too much already, we need to tell her, my little Emma."

Carlisle sighed, "Alright, she's starting to wake up now."

"Alright," Bella walked over to me and knelt beside were I was lying. "Emma, sweetey?" I started to open my eyes.

"Oh sweetey I was so worried about you." She sat next to me and hugged me. I hugged her back; I had missed her so much over the years.

"I want answers Bella"

"Okay Emma, this is Carlisle, he is like, he is our father."

I looked at him, he had blonde hair and looked like he was in his early or mid-twenties.

"Hello" I said shyly. Who were these people? I looked at Bella, she just looked at Carlisle.

She sighed, "Okay, let me start in saying that Edward is my husband, wich you already knew, Carlisle is my father-in-law, Esme, his wife, is my mother-in-law, and all of the people you met today are my brothers, and sisters," ok I could deal with that, but I still had tons of questions. "But Renesme is my daughter." She looked nervous as she said this. I figured my face was a question mark.

"W-what?" now I was really confused.

" I think it's time Carlisle tells you everything." Then Carlisle started to explain everything, and soon everything clicked into place. He told me things from them being vampires to Bella's pregnancy and renesme being half and half**(sorry about the expression). ** And strangely I didn't mind any of it at all. I still thought of Bella as my best friend from when I was little. Then I saw Edward smiling sweetly.

"Why do you keep doing that!" I snapped at him.

"HAHA I'm a mind reader."

"Wait. What?" I asked sounding very stupid.

"Well I'm a mind reader, alice is psycic, jasper can control emotions, and Bella is a shield"

"Oh" I said. Wow. That was cool, and kind of freaky. Okay then what was with the wolf?

"that was Jake, he's a shapeshifter, well werewolf. But you'll have to ask him about that story." I started to think again about everything, then I saw Edward look frustrated at Bella, and she just looked smug.

"Hey! Come on, please love?"

"Nope, I don't want to."

Then Carlisle stepped in and looked at Bella. "Bella, leave Edward alone."

"What! Come on Carlisle please! Fine I'll distract him without my shield." She looked smug again.

"Well that's not fair either love!"

"What is she doing now?" Carlisle asked.

"She's remembering….. certain things."

"Oh… well then I really don't want to know." I didn't think I wanted to either. Then Bella got up and kissed him. He groaned in defeat. Sure enough he was distracted… then I remembered my mom thought I was going straight home. Edward chuckled and tossed his phone at me.

"Thanks" I murmured and dialed.

RING

RING

RING

"Hello?" she obviously sounded like she was scared and frustrated.

"Calm down, I'm fine it's Emma."

"Oh thank god, Emma!" she screamed.

I turned toward Edward and Bella and whispered, "I better get home, she's freaked."

"Okay" they replied around each other's lips.

"They're just about to give me a ride mom, calm down. I went back with them to their house."

"Okay, but come home now."

"Okay okay" I tried to reassure her.

"Bye Emma, please try to be safe."

"Okay. Bye mom" and I hung up.

Edward and Bella finally broke apart and looked at me. "I'll give you a ride Emma" Bella told me.

"Okay" wait, where was I? And where was all my stuff?

Edward chuckled, and got up to get my stuff, while Bella led me towards the front door. He handed her my stuff and gave her a kiss.

"Bye love."

"Bye" she said back and I rolled my eyes.

We got into the Volvo and she started to drive towards my new house. "How do you know where I live?"

"Edward told me."

"How does Edward know? Wait don't answer that I don't want to know." She just laughed and kept driving.

We got up to the house, and Bella walked up with me carrying my bags for me, I'm guessing she still thought I was weak from when I fainted. As we walked up to the door, we herd laughter. Bella and I looked at each other wide-eyed. Hadn't Charlotte been extremely worried?? Bella bent down and whispered in my ear.

"You know what's so funny? My dad lives rite down the street." And she pointed to a house, yet another coincidence. Then the door opened. Charlotte was there, but there was a man behind her. Bella's eyes got wide. The man had on a police uniform, had mom called the police?

"Bella?!" the man asked

"Charlie?!" Bella asked back.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Okay! Someone needs to say something, because I'm confused!" I snapped

"Emma, this is Charlie, my dad, the police chief," she pointed to the cruiser that was in front of the house that she had pointed out earlier.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Charlotte had come over frantic because her daughter hadn't come home."

"I'm so sorry Charlotte, she came over to my boyfriend's house with me and we got to talking." Charlie's eve brows shot up. Bella sighed," come on dad, I'll explain." He started to walk with Bella, but then started to turn around.

"See you around Charlotte." He smirked. Charlotte giggled. Bella slapped Charlie in the arm, he looked guilty. I just stared at charlotte, she shrugged and went inside. I followed and went inside, shutting the door a little harder than necessary.

**Okay so that was chapter 4 and I hope you like it. Sorry it wasn't that long **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5: wo

**Hey so I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I promise I will update a lot sooner if I get a lot more reviews! I need feedback people! So please give me ideas, criticism, anything!**

**PLEASE!**

**Chapter 5: explanations**

BPOV:

I could not believe it! Oh my god! I couldn't decide whether to be happy or pissed. I sat there in Charlie's familiar living room, I just sat there. My mouth slightly open from when I was about to speak but didn't. Charlie just stood there looking like he wanted to say something reassuring to me but then thought it was better not to. Then Edward walked in. he had to have ran, since I had his car. He walked over and sat with me.

"Yah I ran, mind telling me what's wrong?" I ran over everything in my head. "Oh" he said, and then started laughing quietly.

"Mind telling me what is so funny?" I asked, seriously irked.

"It's a little ironic isn't it?"

"I guess so." I said as I started to laugh with him quietly.

"So Charlie and Charlotte?"

"Yep"

"That's a little ironic too." We both laughing a bit harder now, but Charlie looked very confused.

"Wait, if you weren't talking about our names, what were you talking about?" Charlie asked, I didn't need to be an empath like jasper to sense how frustrated he was.

"Emma was my best friend from the orphanage dad. She noticed way too many things, so we told her everything."

"How'd she take it?"

"Compared to you?" I laughed. He looked utterly serious, "Great dad, it didn't even seem like she cared at all."

"That's good I guess." Charlie sighed.

"Yah, dad we have to go now" I rubbed circles on the back of Edwards hand; I had barely realized I had started to hold his hand. I let down the wall in my head and showed Edward what I had been thinking in the car and when we were kissing earlier. I saw his eyes partially darken with pure lust.

"Yes, I'm sorry Charlie, we must really go." Edward said smirking slightly.

"Okay kids, see you later." Charlie told us as we were leaving.

As soon as we got home I started kissing him passionately, I mean he is my husband I have every right to do so, I just couldn't help myself. We were starting to move together, more like molding our bodies to each other, not something you really showcase with you family. I was pressing every inch of my being against him, when I heard a throat clear. I automatically broke away from our embrace, and backed one step away from him, but he just stepped with me. I just laughed at him. Then I noticed Alice standing there looking both amused and ticked off.

I sighed, "What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing, just very surprised in Charlie, and totally mad that you're totally making out right in front of me!" Edward and I laughed.

"Then go away!" we said at the same time. She knew we were only saying this to mess with her though. She made a little humph sound and trudged off, probably off to find jasper to do god knows what, god knows that I really didn't want to know. All I wanted to focus on was the gorgeous man holding on to me.

**Ok sorry again with the such short chapters! **


	6. AN i need feedback on this people!

**Author's Note!!!!**

**Okay so sometime in the near future (and no that does not mean this next chapter, maybe it will maybe it won't) but I really need feedback. So place your vote as a review please.**

**Emma imprints with someone…**

**Emma falls in love with someone that ends up falling for someone that ends up being a vampire…**

**Emma has a meaningless fling but then realizes she loves someone else…**

**Okay so I'll show the votes and everything and start to write based on the poll in one week…**

**SO VOTE!!!!!!**


End file.
